The use of a double bonded copper (DBC) wafer as a housing for a semiconductor device is disclosed in the related applications described above, particularly application Ser. No. 11/641,270 (IR-3174). In these devices, the conductive surface of the top copper layer of the wafer is patterned to have a flat depressed surface which receives the bottom electrode of one or more semiconductor devices, for example, IGBTs or power MOSFETs (or any other MOSgated device), diodes or the like. The top electrodes of the die may then be mounted on a suitable substrate. The package may also be cooled, particularly from the opposite or bottom side of the DBC wafer.